


Sanctuary

by Dansedanserevolution



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansedanserevolution/pseuds/Dansedanserevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet morning gets rudely interrupted by a certain elder wanting answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Blue was having a blissful dream. She and her new friends were sitting around a large table eating Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone was smiling and laughing and having fun. But her dream was quickly interrupted by shouting and loud footsteps.

She could hear Curie outside, “Exzuse me, zir! Zir! You can’t juzt barge in zere!”

The door burst open and Blue sat up. Elder Maxson was standing there in his heavy battlecoat. He was fuming.

“What is all the noise? Can’t a guy have some peace around here?” Blue looked back at MacCready. He was sitting up next to her, rubbing his eyes and looking irritated at the Elder. She looked back at Maxson. His face was confused, angry, and she could see hurt in his eyes.

“Get out.” He spat at MacCready.

“Last time I checked, pal, this was my room.” R.J. retorted. 

Arthur looked back at Blue. “What are you doing? Don’t you have a room of your own?” He growled at her. Now, it was her turn to get angry. She let her legs drop over the side of the bed into old boots and grabbed a sweatshirt to pull over her undershirt and jeans she slept in. Not saying a word, she pushed past him and marched out the door. Arthur gave one last glare at MacCready before following after her.

It was still early morning, the sun was just rising. Everyone was either still asleep or milling around getting ready for the day. Arthur trailed after Blue as she made her way across the cracked street to another house. Instead of going in the front door, she went down the side of the house and stopped at the back window. She watched him as he came upon the window, then they both looked in. In the room was a single bed with a young woman in it, a dresser, a chair, some books. But Blue looked at his face when he found it. The shambling crib in the corner. One sad little rocket hanging from the mobile above it. The scratched paint, the damaged wood. Still, she couldn’t throw it away. Arthur’s eyes darkened with sadness as he realized. This was her house. Her son’s room.

“Who is she?” asking about the young woman who didn’t look more than 17 or 18 years old.

“Her name is Ruby. She came in the middle of the night. Escaped from a group of raiders and had been running for 3 days.” Blue sounded fierce. Like a lion protecting her cubs. “We ran out of supplies for new beds last week, so I gave her mine for now and bunked with R.J. We aren’t as blessed as the Prydwen with unlimited supplies.” That stung Arthur, but he deserved it.

“My apologies.” He whispered.

Blue tore her eyes away from the room and started down toward the stream behind the house. Arthur followed her as they made their way to the old bridge. They stood in the middle of it, listening to the water babbling over the rocks.

“Did you sleep with him?” Arthur’s voice was low.

“Not last night.” Blue replied. Their eyes met as he searched for an answer. She sighed. “It was when we first met. We had a thing for a few weeks.”

“Why were you sharing a bed then?”

She looked back down at the stream. “You don’t know what it’s like to lose a spouse.” She said quietly.

“And he does?”

“His wife, Lucy, was killed by a group of ghouls. He had to leave his sick son in the Capital Wasteland.” She could tell he was embarrassed. “You didn’t know, Arthur. It’s just, sometimes.. Sometimes, we just need to feel like they are there with us again. Lucy.. Nate..” Blue’s eyes were tearing up at the sound of her late husband’s name. Arthur cupped her chin with his fingers and turned her face to look at his. She closed her eyes as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. “Sometimes, you just need someone close so the emptiness inside doesn’t hurt so bad.” She whispered. A tear leaked down her cheek. When Arthur didn’t say anything, she opened her eyes. He was watching her. His eyes were sad again. “Say something..”

He cleared his throat. “You’re always so strong, Blue. Unstoppable. I feel remarkable just being near you.” He shook his head and took her hand. “I can’t imagine the sorrow you feel. I..I just..”

Blue pressed her lips against his. She was short enough that when she wrapped her arms around his neck her toes lifted off the ground, her fingers entwining in his hair. His arms went around her waist as their kiss deepened. Arthur’s hands found their way to Blue’s cheeks, neck, hair. She could feel his desire for her in his lips and hands. She broke the kiss and laid her head on his chest, both taking deep breaths. His fingers were still wrapping in her hair as the sun started to shine on the water. The previously sleepy town now bringing the sounds of life to their bridge.

“I’ve been a fool and can only hope you’ll forgive me.” He said quietly. “I need you in my life.”

Blue stepped back, wiping the tears from her eyes. “And I you, Arthur.”

For the first time, in a long time, she smiled. Not just the act of smiling. It touched her eyes, crinkling the corners, showing the laugh lines that were carved 200 years ago. Blue took his heavy hand and kissed his fingers, then laced theirs together as they started to head back up the path to Sanctuary.


End file.
